


Into the New World

by pimatae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gore, Graphic Violence, HumanSlave!Kuroko, M/M, VampireKing!Akashi, Vampires, bye, im going to continue i thin, im going to continue this i think, just a little.. like not too graphic graphic, this is going to be rather intense, va
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Akashi coven was known from their long line of kings, all with striking red hair and beautiful porcelain skin. For ages, they have been ruling the kingdom, never losing a fight. They were feared and respected, being one of the longest coven’s to still be ruling a kingdom.</p>
<p>Akashi Seijuuro was being crowned today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seijuuro

The strong melody of a violin echoed through the room, bodies dancing one step, two, one in front next a step back. Beautiful dresses shining under the fire of the torches, pearls on top of intricate lace skirts, golden silk gloves, soft long hair dancing with their bodies. It was beautiful, the decorations making a paradise of the ball.

Flowers and green shiny vines adorned the walls, the smell of roses and magic strong and delicious, cups filled with red and small bodies greeting the guests with huge fake smiles, nervous little hands and big eyes full of fear.

Once, every decade, a ball was celebrated in the Kingdom of Rakuzan.

Their population was diverse, succubus and centaurs, faeries and elves, even werewolves. But the royal family consisted in vampires.

The Akashi coven was known from their long line of kings, all with striking red hair and beautiful porcelain skin. For ages, they have been ruling the kingdom, never losing a fight. They were feared and respected, being one of the longest coven’s to still be ruling a kingdom.

Akashi Seijuuro was being crowned today.

For him, it wasn’t that big of a deal. He didn’t fancy the big parties or celebrations. But he respected their traditions so he let them do a big ball for his name going finally in the long list of Kings of Rakuzan.

Sitting in the throne, straight back and legs crossed in an elegant manner, and he watched.

Watched the creatures habituating his kingdom laugh loudly, dance and drink. He watched the poor captured human slaves serve them fresh red, warm blood and raw meat. He watched his shiny fearing eyes and watched how most of them were being bitten, their screams loud and incoherent in his ears.

Even if it was hard to believe, Seijuro was never one for violence. He detested it. He preferred to handle things smartly, with plans and strategies, with prepared speeches that put his enemies on their knees.

But it was tradition. And who was he to stop the slaughter?

No one. Sadly.

He was going to be king and the biggest tradition in his country was not of his liking.

Human children were being manhandled cruelly, bones crunching under stronger hands, blood splattering to the ground and then, again, who was he?

Just another puppet.

His father sat at his side, drinking his own cup of fresh blood. His mother’s throne was cold and lonely, and he missed her more than anything in that moment.

She was just like him, never liking the violence, the cruelty against the humans. They were weak, messy creatures. But they were alive. They deserved a chance, an opportunity.

But they never gave them one.

And one night, tired and sad, the vampire queen left. No one saw her leave, and she never came back.

Not even for her dear, sweet, son.

-

The music was giving him a headache, and all the blood in the floor was scandalizing at this point. Human bodies scattered under dancing feet were a gruesome sight and Seijuro wanted to leave, leave like his mother but his father was watching him, with cold golden eyes and who was he to leave?

The cheering increased when the last ‘entertainment’ walked through the door.

More children. Seijuro wanted to puke.

He was a relative young vampire. Only in his 100th birthday they let him taste the vicious war. He never liked it. He was always cupped inside the castle, learning and reading and then, the blood came. He watched the human’s die with screaming names on their tongue, their blood and limbs falling and then his eyes turn lifeless in a puddle under them.

The children were small, some taller than the others but all of them looked weak, fragile and afraid.

‘’Tsk’’

He saw Aomine, at his side clicking his tongue in disgust. He was the captain of the royal guard and he understood Akashi the most. He didn’t like the violence on human children. It was not their fault the sins their ancestor committed.

And yet…

The first child was one of the tallest, with an angry expression adorning his baby shaped face. He had bruises all along his naked body and yet he seemed defiant, prepared to fight. The vampire charged to handle the ‘entertainment’ smirked and tugged the chains around his small neck, dragging him until the child was in front of Seijuro’s throne.

‘’My king’’ the raspy voice of the vampire echoed through the suddenly silent room ‘’To celebrate your new reign, we have brought you the best and youngest humans’’

Silence remained and Seijuro cringed internally, hating himself, hating everything. It was tradition, for the king to choose a ‘blood slave’ to feed him until he got tired of it. The face of the child remained angry, but he was pale and shivering.

‘’This one here, is defiant and disobedient with a big mouth. But his blood was approved by our healers’’

He had to pick, he wanted to save them all, but he couldn’t. At Aomine’s side a snicker was heard and Hanamiya Makoto was grinning, watching the child with hungry eyes. The man was a legend, being ruthless and cruel in his job at the Executioner for war prisoners.

Seijuro closed his eyes for a moment. And he spoke.

‘’I shall give this blood slave to our executer, Hanamiya Makoto, as a gift for his excellent work on his job’’ his voice felt unnatural for him, so cold, so emotionless like his father’s.

The child gritted his teeth and small hiccups and sobs were heard among the other children.

‘’Thank you, my king’’ Hanamiya murmured and walked, grabbing the child and positioning himself again at Aomine’s side, with the child in front of him.

Akashi ignored the child’s pleading voice.

And so, 13 children were rejected, Seijuro gave them all to his guards, even one to his own father and the last one came, the smallest, the weakest…

Blue baby eyes and hair, pale skin painted in purple and red but his eyes spoke the most.

‘’This one here, my king, was examined thoroughly by our healers, and it has been told he has magic on his blood’’ murmuring started and Akashi’s father sat upright from his slumped position, analyzing the kid.

‘’A witch’s son?’’

‘’Yes, my king’’

Silence again and the blue eyed child coughed, not even trying to defend himself from the slap on his cheek.

‘’Do you wish to keep this one, my king?’’

Seijuro watched and gulped, and then, nodded curtly ignoring the approval in his father’s eyes.

 

                                                                                                         


	2. Tetsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya barely dreamed, and when he did, he was sure they were not dreams.
> 
> He saw himself, dressed in black, saw a cut on his throat and blood. Saw a man, with red hair and sharp fangs and golden eyes shining with hunger, standing behind him.
> 
> Sometimes, he saw the same man, in his knees looking at him, red this time and where an eye should be, a deep black bloody hole

It all started with the darkness. He was used to it, the small moments he saw the bright light of the sun were when those people threw rotten bread at him to eat once or two times per day.

He was used to it. The lack of water, the smell of sickness and blood… At first it was hard for him to believe in what situation he was in. He remembered the sweet aroma of peaches and apples, the sweet cold water of rivers and the freedom the trees gave him. Warm hugs and kisses, sweet words and-

It was gone. Suddenly. Just with a click of fingers. His mother was such a beauty. With the brightest of the smiles and the magic floating around her, making her shine. God she was so beautiful…

_‘’You can’t let anyone know’’ She whispered one night, the water of the lake hugging them with soft strokes on their pale skin and the moon watching over them ‘’This’’ she grabbed his small hands that were shining in a mixed palette of blue and white ‘’This is yours, your secret, my sweet son’’_

_‘’Why?’’ Tetsuya asked, his wet long hair cascading down his back ‘’We could help..’’_

_‘’No. We could destroy’’_

He didn’t understand at the moment. He was a small child, with magic running through his veins and his mother only taught him a little. He couldn’t defend himself or her. It was over, he realized, once his hand were strained in blood, his long hair cut short violently and then, it all started with the darkness.

-

He always believed in fairy tales.

Humans talked and sang about them. Beautiful fairies, strong centaurs, scary vampires… Vampires.

_‘’Run!’’ His mother screamed, blue fire at the tip of her fingers and setting their hunters on fire ‘’don’t let them catch you, Tetsuya!’’ Her fire was dancing in the air along the angry screams of the monsters._

_‘’Mama!’’ He felt hands tugging him and saw Ogiwara’s terrified eyes look at him and in a moment, he was gone, his blood flying along with his head and the happy screeching of a hungry monster. He stood there, and watched how it devoured Ogiwara’s body greedily in one big gulp-_

Tetsuya blinked.

‘’You shouldn’t be sleeping’’ A small voice said quietly, and the boy hugged his knees against his thin body. It was cold, and they were naked. Around them, the children were shaking, some sobbing, others still screaming for help.

‘’I wasn’t’’

‘’We are going to die, aren’t we?’ A small blonde girl hiccupped and covered her face with her hands, two fingers missing on the left one.

‘’No! We are not!’’ The boy who talked earlier rose to his feet, furious and walked towards the door screaming ‘’Let us out of here! LET US OUT!’’ No answer came, only the stronger wailing of the smaller children.

-

Tetsuya barely dreamed, and when he did, he was sure they were not dreams.

He saw himself, dressed in black, saw a cut on his throat and blood. Saw a man, with red hair and sharp fangs and golden eyes shining with hunger, standing behind him.

Sometimes, he saw the same man, in his knees looking at him, red this time and where an eye should be, a deep black bloody hole.

-

Light creaked desperately inside the dark room and Tetsuya knew. He knew they were doomed.

He didn’t even flinch when the cold chains were put around his neck. He didn’t cry when a child, barely a baby, was killed just in front of him apparently for being too loud.

But, he was amazed.

The path to the castle was blooming with flowers, birds flying over them and the castle itself was tragically beautiful. Full of live, laughter and smiles, and Tetsuya felt sick. The sight of a man sliced in half hanging from chains and monster around it eating small bites and chit chatting was unnerving.

Tetsuya felt his hand being tugged and he looked at his side, at the small child with big blue eyes and no tongue. He squeezed the small hand softly, at least… maybe…

Cheers and loud mocking came from the monsters, watching them like prey. And they were just that, prey in the lair of their hunters.

Once inside the castle, darkness hid them again. Nine, maybe ten hours passed and Tetsuya was as still as a statue, feeling sick, weak at the sight of more children. Some adults, and young teenagers but so many doomed lives…

He closed his eyes and saw his mother, saw a red moon and the red man, shedding bloody tears from his red eyes.

-

Music, sweet voices and death filled the air.

It was a massacre and Tetsuya felt angry, his eyes shining brighter for a moment then felt his body complain, aching, and he felt numb. Numb at the sight, at the blood, at the lifeless eyes of the corpse of a man.

And he saw red, the vampire king.

His eyes were red like his dreams, his skin fair and pale covered in black and red robes and a heavy golden crown on top of his head. At his side, a man like him. Older, wiser, dangerous.

**_‘Don’t’_**   The magic inside him whispered when his hands started shaking and blue shone on them.

**_‘You’ll get himself killed’_ **

**_‘’And would that be a tragedy?’’_** He whispered, clenching his fists and biting his lip.

**_‘Not only for you’_** Curious eyes watched him when he exhaled rather loudly and a single tear ran down his face.

13.

13 children were given like cattle at the vampires and then, it was his turn. He was tugged like a dog in a leash and red eyes watched him sadly. The young, vampire king seemed so sad, like he had the world balancing on his shoulders and it was too heavy for him.

He coughed, feeling nauseated when he stepped on a puddle of goo and the slap wasn’t as bad as it was to be top of it.

‘’A witch’s son?’’

Shivers ran down his arms and he felt the magic inside him buzz in delight when he remembered the face of his mother.

He saw the vampire king nod and he felt the last strand of hope fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written down yesterday too, but I didnt know if the first part was going to be well received so apparENTLY IT WAS AND ITS SO SURPRISING IDK  
> I have to clarify, what i posted yesterday and today its like a prologue.   
> the actual chapters are going to be posted, idk, probs next week when i have the time and the motivation to write them i kind of have the plot but i dont. is a mess im sorry   
> BUT thank you all for your kind comments you have no idea how happy they make me!! you guys are all great and i will try my hardest to make this good for you guys

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit i need a beta reader i hate it bye


End file.
